


The Vending Machine

by GwynethOnyxDark



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Crush, Cussing, F/F, First Time, Hint of Angst, Human AU, Tea, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynethOnyxDark/pseuds/GwynethOnyxDark
Summary: Pearl had a hard day of rehearsing with her fellow bandmates. But, she needs some time to wind down at a cafe, just outside of town. So, she ran through the dark streets to go get tea in a vending machine. However, seeing that the vending machine mysteriously stopped working, she worked up the courage to go inside, and order inside. But she meets an interesting waitress who works there.





	The Vending Machine

It was a late evening. Everyone was heading home for the night, lights on the streets start to turn on, and the sun laying in the sky emitting a orange, pink, red, and purple palette in the sky. However, a certain girl with cream white blonde, dyed pink tipped hair, was running through the streets of the polis. She just got finished rehearsing with her band, and she was the lead singer in it. However, due to some argument she previously had, her nerves we're bad enough from a long day of rehearsing, which made it even worse. She stopped near her destination to check her phone for a moment, as she glared at her phone seeing the text messages she was receiving, and wishes she didn't see them. 

All she wanted right now was a drink.

No, not alcohol, but tea. Her mother would always give her tea when ever she was stressed, and it worked most of the time. But now, that her mother was gone, she would usually just get it from a vending machine that was at this small cafe, just outside the city. It was usually very busy in the morning's and evenings inside, so she would usually have to get coffee or tea from the vending machine outside. She didn't like to be to center of attention since she was famous, but getting a drink to-go was the best option.

Until now, things are different this time around.

Instead, she was greeted to a "Sorry, Out of order. Please get drink inside" sign. She walked up, seeing there was no drink inside, and plus no light was on in it. The wave of awkwardness rushed in her veins, feeling a bit stupid to walk up to a broken machine in public. But what made her feel even more awkward, was that she was gonna have to walk inside the cafe, and buy her usual. It felt very odd, but her gut told her, just go walk in, get what you want and leave. 

Simple as that, right?

So, she walked over to the door to the cafe, raised a pale hand towards the door's handle, yet hesitates. She was beginning to have seconds thought, yet she made it this far, so there was no turning back now. She just hoped that she doesn't grab too much attention from the customer's inside. So, she sucked it all up and walked right on in.

She looked around for a moment examining the place. Apparently, she thought it was bigger than she initially thought, but she was wrong. It was big outside, but not inside. Imagine a very big hallway that was like only eight meters in length, three meters in height and just put four chairs in each table that had a set of four tables and four booths, And at the back was the counter that you had to walk up to. 

There was two waitresses there.

One who has dark skin, taller than an normal average woman, and wore black and green clothes under a white apron that she would usually wear to at least look professional to cover up her stomach too. She wore just a black shirt and some light green pants or leggings along with wearing jean shorts if she felt like it. She also had the most interesting dyed hair within the city. It was this faded purple color on the roots of her hair and on the ends were this teal green color, and she would have the left side of her hair put back behind her ear, also revealing this green bead earring. She also had the most unique eyes out of everyone, even if she was dark skinned, she was gifted to have green eyes as well to match her hair too. She was at the cashier, looking through some stuff on there like prices and money.

Then the other. She was the opposite of the first girl, having very pale skin, and wore only black and purple clothing, or just all black. Her eyes we're these intimidating, but beautiful icy blue orbs, able to pierce through anyone's hearts, or just stare into your soul. She also wore a white apron. And her hair was a raven black color with either purple or red dye that seem to be faded into her hair, so it was hard to tell between the two. yet, it seemed that her hair was in her face a lot, only showing her left eye, and it was a bit more messy than the first one. She was over to the bar was making some beverage that had alcohol in it.

Pearl has walked up to the counter with enough distance to get the waitresses full attention. The dark skinned waitress looked over, then a wave of surprise fell within her eyes, as she was shocked seeing Pearl in her sight, as the dark haired one looked over to the two, and was watching with curiosity, just to watch the two interact with one and another.

"Hello there! My name is Marina. Whats your name?" The waitress responded to the idol with polite measure, as she tries her very best to push away the feeling of excitement building up, seeing her idol in her own cafe, and to try not to fangirl in front of everyone.

"I'm Pearl." The idol responded back.

"Heya, I'm Onyx, the greatest bartender of all, well, only in this cafe, from your usual beer to whiskey." Onyx said as she holds up two bottles, labeled what they are. "I can make you a cocktail or a Bloody Mary if you wish." Pearl on the other hand, didn't feel like having any alcohol tonight. All she wanted was just some homemade tea.

"I would just like green tea, actually." Pearl suggested, which made Marina's eye light up, and so Onyx puts away the bottles, seeing the stress radiating off of the idol. She shrugged it off, as if giving the idol a silent response of "OK".

"Ah, I will be getting the Sencha leaves." Marina says with enthusiasm in her voice. Onyx then grabbed a clean cup off of the counter, and into Marina's hands.

"I'll leave this one to you." She said. "And by the way, Pearl? She's still in training making tea, so this is also her first time making green tea." Onyx says as she make a cocktail for a customer in the back. Pearl rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure she'll do fine." Pearl responds with exhaustion in her voice. All she wants was some tea to calm her nerves, but this gave Marina a boost of confidence.

"Alright then." Marina said as she faces Pearl. "One green tea coming up!" Marina exclaimed as she clasped her hands together close to her chest, and goes to the back to get started.

"You might as well sit in one of those seats over there." Onyx points to the direction of a booth or a table near the counter. "Because it'll be awhile until she's done." Onyx stated. Pearl followed instructions, since her legs we're feeling sore, she did want to sit down, and so she did. She sat a bit further away from the counter to the front entrance where she can leave just like that if she needed.

While waiting, Pearl did get a few customers glimpsing at her for a moment before looking away. She was known to come get a drink from the vending machine, but today due to it being out of order, the people in there we're stunned seeing an idol, alone, with stress written on her face. Pearl seriously just wanted to go home from the anxiety and stress building from customers giving her eyes. Sure, she was use to this from fans, but in a quiet place like this? It was torture for her. But still, she waited patiently as the so called "Still in training" employee Marina, was making her drink. 

The reason why she would get the tea in the first place, it was because of the taste and the side effects it had on her. Like an anti-stress pill almost. 

She would usually get it from here because she was stressed.

Daily

It would help her calm down and feel more at ease because her daily life was frustrating. Dealing with asshole bandmates, family and many other things we're weighing her down, but when she finally was able to get a sip of that damn tea, man, it was heaven. The feeling of that warm liquid flowing down her throat, having that bitter, yet sweet taste left in the mouth as the aftermath. And smelling the steam it lets off, made her nerves calm down immediately. And speaking of which, she was beginning to smell it from across the room in the restaurant. She smiled slightly, realizing her drink was just about done, and it felt nice, reminding her of all those times she has shared with her mother. Alone, chatting about life as if nothing wad between them.

Until she passed away, now those good times are just nothing, but distant memories of the past.

Then she turned over, seeing the same waitress with the teal tipped hair bring over the drink she has been craving for the past thirty minutes finally set down in front of her. It was just like she wanted.

"Here you go, Pearl. Your green tea." Marina says with some enthusiasm in her voice still. Pearl gave her a nod, grabbing the beverage, and putting the warm liquid to her lips. She takes a few sips after closing her eyes, and sighed, content that she finally got that soothing feeling she been needing for hours. Then Marina sits down across from her, which confused Pearl, but she got what she wanted, so there was no time for her to ask whats up.

"Hi again." Marina starts. "So, um, how is it? This is my first time making green tea, so I hope you like it." Marina says with nervousness in her voice. Pearl removes the straw from her lips and smiled gently.

"Its cool, yo. Besides you made this by scratch after all. Gotta love the good o'l homemade shit, y'know?" Pearl says as she winks to the waitress. Marina was a bit confused by what Pearl just said, but realized what she meant was that she liked it.

"So, your saying I did good?" Marina asked nervously, trying to get the girl to confirm her suggestion.

"Yeah! You did do a good job, yo!" Pearl said with now a smile on her face after all of her stress went away just like that. Marina's face lit up with joy, seeing that the idol loved it, and couldn't help, but squeal in happiness. Thankfully she covered her mouth, muffling the sound.

"I'm so glad that you have enjoyed it." Marina said happily, which caused the smaller girl to blush a bit pink in her ears and cheeks. Pearl then went back to sipping away at her drink as both the girls continued to talk to one another.

"I know I shouldn't say this, but I am a big fan of you, Pearl." Marina starts, so Peal then looked up to the waitress in curiosity after taking a long sip of green tea.

"I'm glad that someone like you has enjoyed my songs. Yet, I feel like my career as a singer with a band of dimwitted assholes is ruining me." Pearl said as her eyebrows furrowed. Marina felt terrible for Pearl now. She had no apparent idea that Pearl was secretly struggling. However, she decided to speak her opinion to Pearl.

"Pearl, I have always admired your music, for two years that is. I just love how you come in with no hesitation, with so much pride and power, I just love it. You have so much power in your voice that I wish I could do the same, since I've always wanted to be a singer." Pearl looked at Marina in awe, seeing that Marina's dream was to be a singer rather than just a waitress at a small restaurant. Before they could continue their conversation, they we're interrupted when Onyx's voice chimed in the back where the counter was.

"Hey Marina, we're gonna have to stop the talking, because we need to turn in for tonight. We're on the verge of closing for the night." Marina sighed, and sees that Pearl was done with her drink already.

"Ah I'll get that for you." Marina went and proceeded to grab Pearl's cup from her grasp, but felt their hands touch. Pearl and Marina then looked at each other as they felt a small spark. Like someone lit a match kind of spark. The girl both could've sworn they saw stars within their vision as they continued to stare at one another for a few seconds. However Pearl broke the silence.

"T-Thank you, Marina." Pearl simply replied to the woman. Marina's eyes relaxed as she smiled sweetly, then she fixed her hair out of her face, putting it behind her left ear before asking Pearl a favor.

"S-Say Pearl, You can come by tomorrow and I can make you another one. D-Does that sound OK to you?" Pearl's amber eyes seem to light up a bit, seeing some one offering her to do the same thing tomorrow. She grinned as she bared her teeth.

"Fuck yeah!" She exclaimed, but covers her mouth not realizing that Onyx has watched the whole scene and she chuckled, which caused Marina to yelp in surprise.

"Sorry to ruin y'alls moment, but, Marina, I need help putting away the dishes so we can settle in for tonight, aight?" Onyx said as she walked away from the duo. Marina sighed, knowing that her time talking to her was up. She sighed as she gets up and so does Pearl grabbing her stuff.

"Um, how much is the green tea?" Pearl asked as she was going through her wallet, but Marina placed her larger hand on the smaller paler one, giving the idol a smile.

"Its OK, because this one will be on the house for you." Pearl was surprised by this and puts away her wallet. Pearl then just nodded "Well, be seeing you!" Marina exclaimed as she waved towards the idol. Pearl smiled as she adjusted her purse.

"Yep! Later, Marina!" Pearl throws her arm circular and turned her whole body around and leaves the cafe with the biggest smile on her face. Marina was left in the empty restaurant a blushing mess. Then Onyx chimed in with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Find something you like there?" Onyx asked with a interested dirty tone to her voice, causing Marina to yelp and deny it. Later that night it was now nine thirty at night. Marina had her hand to her cheek, seemingly thinking as she looked at the ground deep in thought, and then Onyx's voice caused Marina to break through her thoughts.

"Something on your mind?" Onyx looked at her with curiosity, as she takes a shot of alcohol.

"Its just...Wow I...I had no idea she was going to come in today. She just usually orders from the vending machine." Marina says with dreamy eyes, looking at the broken vending machine outside the window with a smile on her face. Onyx hummed as she poured another shot.

"Well, maybe the vending machine wasn't working today." Onyx claimed. Marina hummed understanding why. "Hey, why won't you go home and get some rest? I'll stay for a moment longer to clean up. How's that sound?" Onyx suggested. Marina sighed and nodded, still feeling that butterfly feeling in her stomach. And so, she gets up, grabbed her stuff and head out the door.

"See you tomorrow Onyx." Marina said as she walks off. Onyx waved in response as the other girl has disappeared from her sights. And so, Onyx goes to the power unit tab and pushes in the door, and it opens up revealing the power to the cafe's lights, power and the vending machine. 

The cafe's lights were off and the vending machine was off too. Onyx smirked at this, and she turned off the power for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally made in Watt-pad, but then moved here. Hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
